Happy Hormones, a Malvie FanFiction
by BlazingFire777
Summary: Evie is so good at science she was teaching Mal all about the happy hormones. Two-shot, rated M for last chapter, slight mention of abuse, very fluff and definite smut.
1. Chapter 1

This will be my second fic uploaded, hope you enjoy it! Review if you can I'd like to improve my writing!

* * *

Chapter 1

"Hey E, I need help with a science project" Mal casually said as she threw her bag next to her bed as she launched herself on it. Evie trailing right behind her answered, "I can definitely help you with that, what is it on?"

"It has to do with the effects of hormones in the body, specifically the happy hormones. Like seriously there are happy hormones? I should've known about this long ago, it could've been a great trick to have on that dreaded Isle." Evie flinched at Mal's comment, remembering that their life on the Isle of the Lost had been full of misery and pain. She knew what Mal meant, it would have been nice to have some sort of escape from all the abuse their parents put them through. She sighed, _the past is past._ Mal looked at her with a small smile apologising.

Evie accepted her apology and just explained, "Well yes, happy hormones can help you relieve stress and are what essentially makes us feel excited, awake and active." She then put on a wicked smile as she had an idea.

"Uh Oh, what's up with the smile?" Mal asked with an excited gleam in her eye, she knew her best friend and when she had that face it only meant it was either trouble, fun, or both. Evie shook her head and started putting some things in a bag that from what Mal could see included towels, water bottles and a tube of something she couldn't tell.

Evie then went to Mal's closet and threw something at Mal that she had barely caught and when she set it up at eye level she recognised it as the only bikini she owned. She then threw another set of clothes her way. It was an understatement to say that Mal was confused by Evie's train of thought, but she had to roll with it. She then saw the blue haired girl tornado to her own closet and take out her own two piece bathing suit. "Get ready M, we are going on a study trip." She said as she laid out her stuff on the bed and left the room, confusing Mal even more.

Mal shrugged and started to get changed already taking her shirt off. She then heard the door open quickly, and crossed her arms over herself in instinct. Evie's head peeked inside the room and for a moment she just stared at the purple haired girl taking in how the slight light in the room made a beautiful shade on her bare shoulders and chest, noting that Mal had a slowly creeping blush on her face she shook her head and explained, "I'll be back in a bit, get dressed and pack the second set of clothes I threw you on a bag." With that she left again, leaving a puzzled Mal in the room with the blush slowly going away.

* * *

Mal had gotten dressed and packed a bag with her extra clothes. She was about to drop on the bed when she saw Evie with a large picnic basket come through the door. "E, I love you and I try to just roll with you most of the time but seriously what is up?"

"Oh now that I think about it it I didn't explain myself." She expressed sincerely.

"Yeah." Mal said in a "duh" tone.

"I just thought it would stick to you more if you experienced the happy hormones, instead of just studying it from paper." She said with a smirk and a gleam in her eye that screamed mischief.

"O…k… I'll trust you, but only because you promised fun."

"Oh trust me we will have fun…" She raked her eyes up and down Mal, taking in how long her legs looked in those purple shorts and how much skin she was showing with her lilac tank top. Her pale skin a beautiful complement to the colours.

"Earth to Evie, what's with the look..?" Mal asked blushing by the critic look her friend was giving her. Or was that something more?

"Oh sorry, just got distracted…" She blushed at her own actions. Then she unashamedly undressed right in front of Mal heading to her own bed to put on her bikini and then her matching outfit to Mal's but in blue shades.

All while this was happening Mal knew she shouldn't stare, but how could she not? The not-so-evil princess was beautiful, but as soon as she saw her breasts exposed she turned around rapidly, her face hot in embarrassment. _Mal get your shit together!_ She told herself.

"So are we ready to go?" Mal said, still not turning around. She was afraid Evie might see how excited she had gotten, and not in the "let's graffiti the castle walls" way.

"Yes, let's go!" Mal heard the door open and she finally looked at Evie, her face still warm from all the blushing that had happened in the last couple of minutes and hoping that Evie hadn't noticed.

* * *

Mal didn't know how Evie knew of the lake but she did, and coming here was giving her flashbacks of when she dated Ben. She pushed the thought away, not wanting to re-experience the roller coaster of feelings she had when dating Ben. She was glad they were still friends, after all he had been extremely nice to her. She just couldn't date him anymore, she had started noticing him less and noticing a certain blue haired beauty more. Now that she thought about it it was ironic that now she was here with Evie.

"Alright, I rushed us here because I wanted to make sure we experienced the sun out." Evie turned to Mal and winked at her "I'll explain in a bit."

Now she paced herself down and set up some towels on the edge on the ruins, taking out some strawberries, chocolate and a set of different flowers which Mal could smell from where she was standing. The smell leaving her in a pleasant state.

"Hmm noticed you just experienced your first happy hormone, now what was it? The sun, the sight of strawberries, or the smell of flowers?" Evie voiced her observation. And Mal lightly blushed at how Evie had been paying attention.

"Uh… I-I don't- It was… As soon as the smell of the flowers hit my nose, I just felt instantly relaxed." She struggled to say at first because Evie was taking off her clothes and putting them aside as she laid back in her bikini.

"That's good, that smell triggered the endorphins on your brain to be released. Aromatherapy is often used to create a stress free environment, you can guess why. That is one of the many happy hormones, but we will focus on 4 today." Evie said as she lay with the sun hitting her directly. She had a tube of sunblock on her hand and pointed at Mal. "Endorphins can also be released with laughter. Good thing we're always making fun of Audrey right?" Evie chuckled.

Mal approached giving Evie a small laugh and took the tube. Understanding the signal before she dropped some on her hand and quickly started rubbing her hands on Evie's arms. She felt herself getting lost in her thoughts as she covered all of Evie's exposed skin. _E feels so soft, gosh she's gorgeous with these curves_ , she said as she passed her hands over Evie's waist, _and this tan skin is to die for._ Evie let out a few satisfied sighs as she finished up her treatment covering her thighs, where she had hesitated and bit down a creeping blush, then down to her feet, where she prolonged the massage that Evie was enjoying.

"Alright now I'll do you." Evie said matter-of-factly and Mal was blushing as her mind turned that into a dirty thought.

"Ok…" Mal softly answered as she laid down next to Evie's spot where her own purple towel was. She then felt two expert hands massaging her shoulders and squealed in surprise as it was cool to the touch. Soon the cream warmed up and it felt godly, she just relaxed a lot more and felt herself dozing off and like she was up in the clouds.

Evie's hands didn't hesitate, unlike her own, to get every inch of her skin, including her face, arms, stomach, back and when she got to her thighs it felt intimate but she didn't stop it. Instead she let the arousal hit her without shame as her best friend and crush turned to her other thigh and then down to her feet.

"What you are feeling Mal," Evie paused and Mal felt alarmed, could she tell that she was aroused? _Oh god, I'm busted._ "Is the happy hormone oxytocin," Mal's alarm turned off "it's triggered by physical contact with others, including deep lasting hugs, rubs on the back and holding hands. It can also be released when spending time with a loved one."

"Hmmm.." Mal moaned in pleasure, half listening to what Evie actually said. "You're so good with your hands…" Mal then realised she said that outloud and blushed intensely.

"So I've been told." Evie answered with a teasing tone. "You're not too bad yourself" she added with a smirk in her eyes.

Mal felt hot to the face but oddly relieved that Evie had liked her massage, so she had to ask "Is that also a happy hormone effect?"

"What do you mean?" Evie asked uncertain by what she meant

"Feeling that I did something right."

"Yes actually, dopamine, it is also a hormone linked with addiction. That is because it is often mentioned with cigarettes or cocaine. But actually it varies in effect depending on the pathway it's on." Mal looked confused now and Evie sighed

"Forget about the details, we'll get into the more technical things later, for now… just feel." Evie said while taking Mal's hand in hers.

"Ok, so we've covered endorphin, oxytocin and dopamine. What's next?" Mal said actually paying attention

"Serotonin." Evie said as she looked at Mal with seductive eyes, Mal didn't know why she was giving her that look but it was making her arousal even worse, or better?

"Alright… What's the example for that one?" Mal asked suddenly really hot and bothered by how Evie looked at her and how she started tracing her stomach with a finger.

"Shh… we'll get there." Evie put a finger to her lips to assure her. Suddenly she pushed her finger inside her mouth while looking at her with an intense smolder.

Mal's stomach flared up, finally completely turned on by her best friend's behaviour. She sucked on Evie's fingers and then the blue princess pulled them back so unexpectedly quick that Mal let a whine slip out in response. Suddenly wondering if what she did was wrong she looked expectantly at her best friend.

Evie was perfectly calm, looking at Mal with a twinkle in her eyes that could only be described as lust. _Well then, I guess that she wants me too_ , Mal finally figured.

"Oh I forgot to mention, the sunlight also increases serotonin, which is why I wanted us to get the sun on our skin. I know you prefer your dark and light-free envoronment but it was fitting for the occassion."

 _Oh don't worry about it, I very much enjoyed seeing the sun hit your beautiful skin_ , Mal thought to herself, or so she thought because as soon as she thought that Evie threw her a seductive smile her eyes looking her up and down. _Oh shit I said that outloud, didn't I?_

"Yup, you did. But it's quite alright M. I've seen how you look at me," Evie caresses Mal's cheek and it made Mal shuddered in delight, noting that it was probably both the oxytocin and dopamine in her body. "It's the same way I look at you" The blue haired beauty got close to her and merely inches away asked, "Do you want me to explain or show you the last one?"

At first Mal didn't understand what she was talking about, but it clicked she was talking about hormones, serotonin specifically. That was what they were supposed to be doing, but up until now all she knew and felt was how good Evie made her feel. She was completely entranced by her beauty, the way her hair flowed, the way her eyes looked at her, the tiny knowing smile on her plump lips, her never ending curves, the feel of her hands on her stomach, on her cheek, on her neck.

When Mal's mind got back on track she realised she was in Evie's arms, pulled by the waist to her body with one arm and the other using it's hand to trail her jawline and soon reaching her lips. She also realised she hadn't answered the question.

"I-I'd like for y-you to sho–" she didn't even finish her embarrassing display of illiteracy caused by all the different feelings her body was reacting to. She didn't get to let out a full sentence laced with her burning anticipation for more of Evie's touch. But that was only because said princess had pressed her lips to her own.

Suddenly Mal felt extremely relieved and relaxed as she smiled kissing Evie back with full force. _Gosh, her lips are so soft_ , they both thought. Evie parted her lips and kissed Mal again wanting to get more of them. Mal happily did the same. Their lips softly pressed and perfectly molded to their own, and it felt magical.


	2. Chapter 2

This turned out more fluff than I intended at first but that is how it flowed in my head but it still has the smut I promised, though. Enjoy!

* * *

Yes, Mal knew how magic felt and this was even better than that. Kissing Evie felt like channeling all the magic she could imagine and putting it all into this act. Her kisses with Ben weren't like that, even Jay's occasional kisses on the island didn't feel like that. She was so delighted and she felt dizzy. _Wow this kiss is so good it's making me dizzy, oh wait I haven't even taken a breath,_ Mal thought and then pulled away from Evie looking at her with pure adoration.

Evie also looked a bit disheveled from the lack of oxygen, her breathing ragged as she looked at Mal's eyes that were turning a pale shade of bright green. She raised an eyebrow in question as she noticed them getting brighter by the second.

"Um.. M, your eyes are green?" She asked more than stated and Mal quickly shook her head and when she seemed more focused they got back to their natural green-laced-with-gold colour.

"Sorry… it happens when I get…" Mal hesitated at the word and stayed quite feeling embarrassed.

"Horny?" Evie suggested as she laughed. But when Mal didn't say anything she realised she was right and cleared her throat to end the laughter. "Sorry, M didn't realise you were getting so excited so fast…" Evie then looked at Mal with a welcoming seductive look "but that was what I was looking for so don't be embarrassed." Mal then shuddered as Evie's hand trailed through her neck down her arm to grab her waist.

Mal automatically laid both her arms in Evie's shoulders, still blushing, and she pulled Evie in for another kiss. This one involving a few tongue dips into Evie's mouth, which the blue princess received really well reacting to brush her own tongue against hers. Mal let a moan slip from her mouth as she continued their dance of tongues and pulled at Evie's hair with a formidable desire to take this make out session a bit farther, ok a lot farther.

Evie seemed to take the hint because she slowly started to lower down to the floor, leaning towards Mal and ending up on top of her as she laid back on the purple towel. She straddled Mal and then started trailing kisses from her mouth to her jaw, to her neck and collarbone all of which Mal responded with a shuddered long sigh.

At this point they both couldn't ignore that all that was between them were their bikinis, which didn't really cover much and they could feel each others soft and warm skin brushing up against the other. It truly was a wonderful feeling, skin on skin, lips on lips, and oh the sweet anticipation of sex on sex.

When Evie's kisses stopped at Mal's hip she wondered why the blue haired beauty had done so. But she didn't have time to complain because Evie was suddenly taking off her bikini top and all Mal could do was look, no not look: ogle her. Evie's breasts were round and large and at the sight of the slightly darker toned areola Mal's mouth watered and she wanted nothing more than to put one of them on her mouth.

Mal didn't hesitate, she sat up to kiss Evie's chest dead in the center and then slowly took one breast into her mouth which gained her a surprised but pleasant gasp. She then started sucking on it, noticing the moan that slipped out of Evie she slowly bit her nipple and pulled away looking up at the face of the most beautiful being she'd ever seen. Evie took Mal's lips with her own and pushed her on her back again while pulling off the last of the bikini tops. Evie laid completely on top of Mal and then looked at her.

"What?" Mal asked smiling at the adorable face that Evie was giving her.

"Nothing, just that I can't believe we waited this long to do this. I've wanted this for as long as I can remember wanting to date…" Evie finished her thought and kissed Mal's nose, making her scrunch it up in a cute way.

"So basically forever?" Mal teased which earned her a small slap to the arm.

"You know what I mean?" Evie smiled and pushed herself up to kiss Mal on the lips and soon it turned into a heated kiss, much like the second one they shared. This time their tongues slowly slid against each other fueling a fire deep within their stomachs. Mal pulled back and looked at Evie with full on bright green eyes, earning a smile from Evie. "Do you want to take it all the way?" the blue princess asked Mal.

 _Do you even need to ask?,_ Mal thought to herself, then Evie caught her in a passionate kiss. She smiled into the kiss and said, "You.." she pecked Mal's lips, "need to stop" she caught Mal's lower lip with her teeth and pulled back softly earning a sexy groan from Mal, "speaking your smug answers out loud." Mal then blushed.

"Well you know my answer…" Mal said expecting Evie to take the lead, as she had been doing all afternoon.

"Your eyes tell me all I need to know…" Evie whispered in Mal's ear, causing the pale skin to have goosebumps.

* * *

After a short make out session involving getting themselves completely naked and pressed against each other Evie slowly reached for Mal's core, right before she made contact the stopped making Mal's push her hips upward towards her touch. "Are you sure?" Evie asked only slightly truly uncertain, but mostly to tease Mal.

"Gosh yes, E! I want your fingers inside of me!" As soon as she said that Evie slid one finger in, and Mal reacted with a long moan and a sigh leaving her body. "Ah that feels good Evie…" she moaned as she felt Evie move her finger inside her, bucking her hips in motion to feel even more.

Evie was enjoying the look of pleasure in Mal's face as she did her ministrations, soon letting Mal know she was going to use a second finger "Let me know if it hurts, ok?" Mal nodded and Evie slowly put a second finger in. When she was half way she noticed Mal wince and stopped, but when she was about to pull out, a hand on hers prevented her from it.

"It feels good, it was just unexpected, keep going." Mal assured her. And so she did, once her two fingers were inside she started moving them and carefully looked at Mal for any discomfort but she saw only pleasure and she let herself move faster inside of Mal. "Yes…" came a soft moan from Mal, "harder…" and Evie did as she was told, Mal's hips meeting her thrusts she kept giving her pleasure, she was even getting more wet from Mal's obvious excitement. After a few more thrusts Evie curled her fingers and Mal moaned loudly, _guess she likes that,_ Evie thought to herself.

Evie then curled her fingers inside of Mal at steady intervals and soon enough Mal was a writhing mess, bucking her hips harder, holding on to Evie's shoulders and leaving nail marks from how hard, her breathing hitched and her body stiffened a louder moan caught in her throat but as Evie pushed in one last time Mal let go of all the build up and came on Evie's fingers letting out that huge pressure that was stuck in her throat with a screaming moan.

"You really are good with your hands…" Mal mentioned as she released Evie's shoulders and laid back to catch her breath.

"So you've said." Evie pressed to her lips in a single long kiss and pulled away, settling herself next to Mal taking her in her arms.

"What are you doing?" Mal asked.

"Cuddling with you, you surely need to recharge." Evie said matter of factly.

"Nuh-uh I'm good." Mal declared while going to straddle Evie's hips, the blue haired princess bucking her hips at the contact "Now lay back because I'm going to make you come as hard as you made me feel." Mal spoke and sucked Evie's lower lip into her mouth biting it and pulling, Evie feeling herself get wetter at the statement.

As Mal kept on kissing her she grinded on Evie, and she could feel _everything_. The straddled position while naked provided Mal for a perfect way to feel Evie's wetness on her own, the pressure on her clit making her feel insane. She felt _all_ of her core was on Evie's. "Please tell me you feel this as much as I do, E." she moaned as she kept grinding.

"Oh yeah, I feel your wet pussy lips so good on mine. My clit is so happy right now!" Evie answered as she started to grind up to met Mal's hips and they both groaned at the wet and erotic feeling. Evie held on to Mal's hips wanting to feel more.

"Oh god, E, keep doing that it feels great…" and so they both grinded on each other, feeling their sexes combined, hearing the sound of their drenched pussies against the other.

 _What a magical feeling,_ Evie thought.

While Mal just kept thinking _oh gods, oh gods, oh gods…_ "Oh gods!" She moaned right into Evie's ear and that just increased her excitement. Evie lost in the pleasure increased her speed at that and she scratched her nails on Mal's back as she felt the arousal quickly building up to a near orgasm.

Mal noticed Evie's reaction and so she let herself get to the point of orgasm to catch up to Evie. It was easy, with all the visual of their bodies merged together, the sensation of their slick pussies rubbing on each others clit, the squelching sounds of wetness, the smell of sex and suddenly all Mal wanted to do was _taste_ Evie's wetness mixed with her own.

With that thought, and the speed that they were at, Evie orgasmed. Her body turned rock solid but she kept grinding up again as if to make it last longer and as that last pressure hit Mal's clit, she came too. Both of them moaning in each other's ears as they rode out the last of their peaks.

Evie heard Mal repeat something over and over again in her ear and with the high of just orgasming she couldn't tell what it was. As her daze went away she started hearing "...you" breathed out.

"I love you, E. I freaking love you… I love you." Mal kept saying over and over as she caught her breath. Evie froze, not expecting that to come out of the mouth of Maleficent's daughter. But then again, they were nothing like their parents.

She smiled and took Mal in her embrace and whispered back, "I love you too, M" she guided Mal's head to hers in order to kiss her lips "for as long as I can remember" Evie's eyes teared up as the blissful feeling overtook her.

All the love, lust and passion had left her in a daze and very emotional, and she didn't hide it. She didn't have to, this was Mal, her best friend and now her lover, she knew everything there was to know about her.

Mal heard the crying and got worried, "E, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" She said caressing Evie's cheek and kissing her tears away.

"Nothing's wrong, everything's perfect. I love you, you love me and we're here, it all feels perfect." Evie explained as she kissed Mal.

"Well I guess the Serotonin is getting to you, huh?" Mal mentioned and giggled. She _giggled._

"Oh so you were paying attention?" Evie laughed as she raised an eyebrow.

"I always do when anything comes out of your mouth." Mal smirked, and Evie blushed hard, their roles changing for once. Mal kissed Evie in a soft kiss, pouring all her love into it. When she pulled away she noticed her legs started hurting from the position they were in. "Ah Evie?" She said in slight pain.

"What's wrong?" She answered alarmed

"I need your help getting up, it's hurting." Mal admitted and soon enough Evie pushed her up so she could get off. "Thank you…" Mal sighed relieved from any further pain.

"Of course, isn't that what… lovers? Are for?" Evie mentioned wanting to say girlfriend but wasn't confident enough to say that.

"How about girlfriends?" Mal didn't hesitate at all and Evie felt butterflies in her stomach at the thought of an actual relationship with Mal. All Evie did was kiss her and then nod.

"Yes Mal, I want to be your girlfriend." She kissed her again.

"Good" Mal giggled _again._

"Mal Bertha is giggling? What have I done." Evie teased, and they both laughed.

And so they stayed there for a while embracing each other until the sun set, Mal making a mental note to definitely taste Evie next time they did this.

Then they got up and ready and they held hands all the way back to their dorms. Both girls feeling ecstatic at finally being together.

* * *

Well i hope you liked this! Please review to let me know if you liked the story and to let me know if there are any grammar error. Critiques are also welcome!


End file.
